Lets love and live
by Vampairy
Summary: E se sookie tivesse aceitado? A historia é escrita sobre o ponto de vista da sookie e um capitulo do ponto de vista do bill sobre o acontecimentos seguintes ao pedido de casamento. Spoilers terceira temporada
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

Depois de ter olhado novamente para o relógio, percebi que eram sete e meia, ou seja, tinham passado apenas dois minutos desde a última vez que o tinha feito. _Provavelmente devo estar nervosa._ Então peguei no cartão que Bill enviou juntamente com o vestido e li novamente o que lá estava escrito.

"Devo-te uma noite só para nós há algum tempo. Gostaria imenso que usasses isto hoje à noite.

Bill "

Já estava pronta há quase meia hora. Depois de ter chegado a casa do meu turno e de ter tomado um banho, tinha vestido o vestido lilás que Bill me mandara, escolhido uns sapatos de salto alto prateados e uma bolsa a condizer. Coloquei uns brincos e um colar de pérola, apliquei maquilhagem suave e coloquei um pouco de perfume. Finalmente, quando o cabelo secou, enrolei-o numa espécie de coque. Na realidade tinha-me despachado demasiado cedo porque sendo ainda Verão, o anoitecer era só daqui a quase uma hora. Para passar o tempo decidi ligar a televisão e assistir a um programa de cozinha.

Eram nove e meia quando ouvi alguém bater à porta. Desliguei a televisão, dei uma rápida olhadela no espelho para ter a certeza que estava tudo no sítio, peguei na bolsa e depois abri a porta. Bill estava à porta envergando uma fato preto, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. Ficamos ali a por uns momentos a olhar um para o outro até que Bill disse:

- Estás encantadora Sookie.

- Obrigado Bill. Tu também estás muito bem. Queres entrar ou…

- Não obrigado. Vamos? – perguntou Bill estendendo–me uma mão e eu cobria com a minha.

- Sim vamos.

Bill abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou-me a entrar, depois entrou no lado do condutor e ligou a carro. Permanecemos calados durante alguns longos minutos durante a viagem mas não era um silêncio constrangedor. Era tranquilizador porque ambos apreciávamos estar na presença um do outro. Além disso, Bill proporcionava-me outro tipo de silêncio, um silêncio mental por não conseguir ler os seus pensamentos, o que era fantástico sobretudo depois de ter estado a trabalhar no meio de uma multidão ouvindo todos os seus pensamentos. Fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Aonde vamos Bill?

- Vamos a um restaurante francês que fica antes da saída de Bon Temps.

- Acho que nunca ouvi falar mas também não costumo ir a restaurantes por isso.

- Podemos mudar isso. – Bill sorriu daquela forma que eu tanto adorava e que sempre me fazia suster a respiração.

O resto do caminho foi feito maioritariamente sem palavras, apenas com uma conversa ou outra . Quando finalmente chegámos, Bill parou o carro no grande parque de estacionamento do restaurante. Depois saiu e dirigiu-se para o outro lado do veículo para me abrir a porta e ajudar a sair. Quando estava cá fora, Bill beijou-me suavemente nos lábios e entrelaçou o seu braço direito no meu esquerdo. Caminhamos de seguida para o interior do restaurante – _Maison Paris_

O restaurante não era muito grande, provavelmente teria sido construído a partir de uma casa antiga. O seu interior era decorado com um estilo antiquado provavelmente Rústico ou Barroco. Tinha as paredes pintadas de castanho, nas janelas encontravam-se cortinas de cor creme, alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes e a iluminação era feita com pequenos candeeiros e algumas velas. As mesas eram quadradas, coberta por toalhas do mesmo tom das cortinas e rodeadas por cadeiras de madeiras escuras.

Há entrada encontrava-se uma rapariga com provavelmente a mesma idade que eu, com o cabelo escuro apanhado e envergando um vestido bordô que disse:

- Bem-vindo, Sr. Compton. Estávamos à sua espera. Vou pedir para colocarem a música.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Bill

- Bill, alugaste o lugar todo? – perguntei. Bill tirou o seu braço do meu passando a segurar-me a mão.

- Estar contigo não é algo que eu gostasse de dividir com outros hoje. – afirmou Bill enquanto descíamos as escadas para o salão.

- Bill, não precisavas de fazer tudo isto por mim. – disse olhando em redor

- Não há algo que eu ame mais do que te ver feliz. É um motivo bastante egoísta. – afirmou Bill sedutoramente enquanto se colocava atrás de mim para me tira o xaile dos ombros e a bolsa da mão.

- Eu sei que vou comer, mas o que vais fazer num restaurante para além de olhares para mim?

- Podemos dançar. – Bill pousou a bolsa e o lenço numa das cadeiras da nossa mesa, depois disse com um olhar sedutor e estendendo-me a mão direita – Posso?

Sorri e Bill puxou-me para ele, depois fez-me rodopiar nos braços dele e à sua volta. Quando parámos segurou-me nos seus braços sorrindo e deu-me um beijo doce nos lábios. Depois puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar e sentou-se no do lado oposto. Alguns segundos depois, a rapariga voltou e entregou-me uma ementa e disse que voltaria para recolher o meu pedido. Acenei com a cabeça e sorri.

Depois de ter feito o meu pedido, Bill perguntou-me como tinha corrido o dia e eu contei-lhe o que a maior parte da cidade dizia e pensava e sobre Eggs e por um momento fiquei preocupada com ele. _Depois de descobrir que tinha sido ele a cometer aqueles crimes, o que faria ele?_

Quando acabei o gelado, que como o resto da refeição foi maravilhoso, disse sorrindo:

-Até é bom que não comas, porque eu não iria partilhar com ninguém. – Bill revirou os olhos. – Não consigo imaginar uma maneira de superar a melhor refeição da minha vida.

- Eu tenho mais uma coisinha. – disse Bill tirando do casaco um envelope fino azul.

- Bilhetes de avião? – depois de abri o envelope perguntei – Onde fica Burlington?

- Fica em Vermont.

- Vermont. Por que iriamos… - e foi então que percebi. Vermont era o estado que tinha permitido o casamento entre humanos e vampiros.

- Esta a outra parte. – disse Bill tirando do casaco uma caixinha preta de veludo e estendendo-a na minha direção.

Olhei para Bill antes de pegar na caixinha. Sorria de uma forma que nunca antes vira. Quando abri a caixa não consegui conter um suspiro. Lá dentro havia um anel com um diamante. As minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas. Ninguém oferece um anel destes a não ser que…

- Menina Stackhouse, dar-me-ia a honra de se tornar minha esposa? Isso se a noite passada não te tiver traumatizado.

Fiquei calada. Durante o que me pareceu um longo momento, não disse nada recordando os sonhos que tivera quando era mais nova sobre este dia.

- Sookie… diz qualquer coisa

- Sonho com isto desde pequena. – confessei e baixei a cabeça porque lágrimas começaram a deslizar-me pela face. Abri os olhos e vi a face de Bill esperando, como se o mundo dependesse da minha resposta. Também por que estava eu a demorar tanto tempo se sabia perfeitamente o que queria dizer. – Sim. Claro que sim.

Se Bill respirasse diria que ele tinha soltado o ar que tinha estado a conter. Sorriu de tal forma que me fez perder o fôlego por um segundo e disse:

- Obrigado

Tão rápido que eu nem consegui ver Bill levantou-se da sua cadeira, pegou em mim e fez girar no ar. Quando me voltou a colocar no chão, beijou-me apaixonadamente.

- Amo-te Sookie! – exclamou Bill. Retirou o anel da caixa, colocou-o no meu anelar esquerdo e beijou a minha mão.

- Também te amo Bill.

Abracei Bill e senti que chorava. Afastei-me e olhei-o. Duas lágrimas vermelhas escorriam pela sua face.

- Oh Bill, não chores. – disse limpando-lhe a cara

- É só que por um momento pensei que fosse recusar, que me fosse atirar à cara que eu sou um vampiro e tu és mortal e que nunca poderias ter uma vida comigo.

- Bill, o que te fez pensar que faria tal coisa? Por que haveria eu de julgar-te por seres diferente agora se nunca o fiz antes e eu própria também sou diferente? Aliás, agora nem sei bem o que sou. Talvez um _alien_.

- Oh Sookie…- Bill colocou as mãos na minha face – Não sejas tonta. Sabes que eu te amo como és e que tal como tu nunca te julguei por seres diferente porque, aliás, foram as tuas pequenas particularidades em relação aos outros humanos que me fizeram ficar atraído por ti. Tu és o meu milagre! Fizeste-me sentir quase humano depois de 143. És o amor da minha vida e o que sinto por ti é algo quase inexplicável, é algo que nunca senti antes.

- E tu fizeste-me recuperar numa altura má ou melhor péssima da minha vida. Fizeste-me evoluir de uma rapariga de 25 anos para a mulher que sou hoje e deste-me alegria e paz à minha vida. Sacrificaste a tua vida por mim e tudo isso foi algo que ninguém alguma vez fez por mim. – voltou a beijar-me e depois manteve-me nos braços dele

- Queres mais alguma coisa Sookie ou pudemos ir para casa?

- Não quero mais nada, obrigada. Mas então e a Jessica?

- Ela foi falar com o Hoyt e só volta às 4h.

- Então nesse caso, vamos.

Bill deu-me aquele sorriso sexy que eu tanto adorava e beijou-me suavemente. Depois de pegar na minha bolsa, Bill deu-me a mão e dirigimo-nos para a receção. Alguns momentos mais tarde a rapariga, que pelos seus pensamentos descobri que se chamava Dorine e que era francesa, voltou. Bill efetuou o pagamento e tentei controlar-me quando vi o número que se apresentava na conta. Bill sorriu e eu retribui-lhe.

- Boa noite para os dois. Voltem sempre. – disse Dorine

- Obrigado. Igualmente. – retribuímos Bill e eu simultaneamente.

Quando chegámos junto do carro, Bill abriu-me a porta e com a sua velocidade de vampiro, dirigiu-se para o outro lado do carro, entrou e ligou o carro em menos de 2 segundos.

O caminho de volta para casa foi tão ou mais silêncio que o para o restaurante mas continuava a ser aquele silêncio de paz e alegria por estamos na companhia um do outro. Bill conduzia mais rápido do que o habitual – tirando aquela vez em que viemos de casa de Jessica- e de tempos a tempos voltava a face para me olhar e sorria. Eu retribuía-lhe o sorriso e depois ele voltava-se novamente para a estrada. Nunca vira Bill sorrir tantas vezes e através do nosso elo consegui sentir ondas de felicidade e paixão.

Ao chegarmos a casa de Bill, ele voltou a abrir-me a porta mas desta vez ergueu-me e segurou-se nos seus braços, como se fosse uma criança.

- Bill sabes que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de andar?

- Estou plenamente consciente disso. No entanto eu gosto de te carregar.

Revirei os olhos e Bill subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao seu alpendre, abriu a porta de casa e fechou-a atrás de si quando já nos encontrávamos na sua grande entrada. Pousando-me no chão com cuidado, Bill beijou-me apaixonadamente e sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- Que tal se nós fossemos celebrar esta noite encantadora, Sookie?

- Parece-me uma ideia maravilhosa. – respondi sentindo um arrepio ao ouvir a sua voz fria no meu ouvido.

- Então não percamos mais tempo.

Com a sua velocidade de vampiro, Bill levou-nos para o andar de cima, para o seu quarto e pousou-me no chão. Aproximou-se de mim e acariciou-me o pescoço com o nariz frio. Sentia-me aquecer e a sensação provocada pela nossa diferença de temperatura era agradável. Bill percorreu com os dedos a minha pele, desde os meus ombros, através do meu pescoço até ao meu cabelo e solto-o fazendo-o cair sobre os meus ombros. Desabotoei-lhe o casaco e fi-lo descer pelos seus ombro, deixando-o cair no chão e Bill colocou as duas mãos emoldurando a minha face, aproximando-se em seguida para me beijar e senti as suas presas estenderem-se. Quando tive que quebrar o beijo para respirar, sentei-me na sua cama e descalcei os sapatos que já me tinham começado a fazer doer os pés, conseguia sentir os olhos de Bill pousados em mim.

- Bill?

- Sim Sookie?

- Sobre o casamento, tenho uma condição.

Bill estacou por um momento e depois acenou com a cabeça.

- Diz…

-Eu… hum… quero que o nosso quarto seja como o de Dallas… à prova de luz. Detesto que tu tenhas que me deixar sozinha ao amanhecer e não poder acordar nos teus braços, fiquei mal-habituada em Dallas.

Bill soltou um riso abafado e depois disse:

- Por um momento assustaste-me! Eu também adoraria isso. Sei que ficas triste quando me vou embora e eu também fico. Não sabes o quanto é difícil deixar-te. Agora só tenho uma questão qual é o "nosso quarto"?

Corei e baixei o olhar. _Claro que tola! Lá por que dormes com ele na casa dele não quer dizer que o quarto também seja teu!_

- Hum… – murmurei incapaz de olhá-lo mas Bill colocou um dedo no meu queixo e ergueu-o para que os nossos olhos se encontrassem. _Oh Deus! Eu amo aqueles olhos! Azuis como duas safiras._

- Sookie, eu estava a brincar não precisas de ficar envergonhada. O que é meu é teu e tendo em conta que esta cama é aproveitada apenas por nós os dois eu diria que sim, esta é a "nossa cama" e eu teria todo o gosto em prová-lo agora por isso…

Bill aproximou-se e a sua boca encontrou-a minha. A sua pele resplandecia mesmo com a pouca iluminação do quarto. _Onde fui eu arranjar tanta sorte?_ Bill continuou a beijar-me mas agora na testa, nas bochechas e no pescoço.

- Oh Sookie, eu amo-te tanto!

- Eu também te amo Bill.

- A tua pele cintila como se estivesse coberta por minúsculos diamantes e cheira… hum… ao sol.

Tirei-lhe a gravata e comecei a desabotoar a sua camisa, fazendo-a depois deslizar pelos seus ombros, enquanto Bill me beijava novamente. Depois afastei-me e Bill retirou-me o vestido pela cabeça deixando cair no chão. Bill rapidamente acabou de nos despir e depois debruçou-se por cima de mim, começando a beijar-me por todo o corpo. Com as minhas mãos delineei os contornos do seu peito e dos seus ombros.

- Sookie, eu amo-te…- Bill murmurou antes de entrar em mim e me fazer gemer. A sua boca encontrou a minha e beijou-me cuidadosamente para não me cortar com as presas, enquanto se movia com empenho.

Libertando-me do beijo, acariciei o cabelo escuro de Bill enquanto ele baixava a cabeça para me morder no ombro esquerdo e sugar o sangue, lambendo depois a pequena ferida.

Colapsei exausta nos braços.

- Amo-te Bill.

- Também de amo Sookie. Para sempre.

Bill acariciou-me o cabelo e eu deitei a cabeça no seu peito, esperando, estupidamente, ouvir o seu coração bater. Soltei risos.

- Que tem tanta graça?

- Estava a pensar que às vezes é estranho não ouvir o teu coração bater.

Bill soltou um riso abafado.

- Sookie como já te tinha dito, eu não sou humano, estou morto e não tenho impulsos elétricos.

- Sim e nós vivemos graças a magia, não é assim?

Bill acenou e beijou-me a testa.

- Vamos contar à Jessica hoje?

- Não. Estás cansada e não sei a que hora é que ela volta. Amanhã, contamos-lhes.

- Tens razão… - disse ensonada.

Antes de cair num sono profundo nos braços de Bill, passou-me pela cabeça novamente Eggs e o seu problema.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, olhei para o relógio. Eram onze da manhã, por um momento paralisei pensando em como me poria pronta em uma hora para ir trabalhar, mas rapidamente me lembrei de que hoje tinha o turno da noite. Saltei da cama e fui à casa de banho. Decidi que deveria tomar um duche e assim fiz. A sensação da água a deslizar pelo meu corpo era maravilhosa e depois do duche sentia-me totalmente relaxada. Voltei para o quarto de Bill e abri o guarda-fato para retirar um saco que tinha uma muda de roupa para dias como este. Quando estava pronta desci para a cozinha para beber um copo de água e tomar vitamina B12. Como acontecia sempre quando eu e Bill fazíamos amor, Bill bebra m pouco do meu sangue e isso fazia-me sempre sentir um pouco mais fraca por isso, tomava vitaminas para o repor e repor igualmente a minha energia. Lá encontrei um bilhete.

_Sweetheart,_

_Queria que soubesse o quão feliz eu estou por teres aceitado o meu pedido de casamento._

_Espero que o teu dia corra bem._

_Vejo-te logo à noite._

_Com amor,_

_Bill_

Sorri depois de ler o bilhete de Bill, guardei-o na bolsa e depois sai de casa de Bill dirigindo-me para a minha.

Quando lá cheguei, vi Tara deitada no sofá a chorar e Lafayette ao lado dela segurando a sua mão. Ao ver o seu estado, corri para a sala e ajoelhei-me junto dela.

- Olá Tara. O que se passa? Que se passa com ela, Lafayette?

- É o Eggs, Sook. Contou ao Andy que tinha sido ele que tinha cortado os corações àquelas pessoas e o Andy baleou-o porque supostamente ele o atacou com a faca do crime. – respondeu Lafayette

- Oh Deus! Como é que ele está?

- Mal Sook! Está em coma e o mais provável é não acordar.

- Oh Tara. Tenho muita pena! Tu não merecias passar por isto.

- Eu nunca tenho sorte Sookie, por que haveria de ser diferente desta vez? – afirmou Tara com um vazio no olhar.

- Porque tu o amavas. Não é justo, simplesmente não é justo!

- Pois Sookie… - murmorou Tara – Importas-te que hoje fique em tua casa? Amanhã vou-me embora.

- Oh Tara, não sejas tonta! Sabes que podes ficar o tempo que quiseres!

- Obrigada Sookie.

- De nada Tara. Vocês já comeram? – Lafayette e Tara abanaram a cabeça- então vou preparar qualquer coisa para nós.

Depois de comermos, sentamo-nos todos novamente na sala e vimos televisão por um bocado, depois Tara e eu fomos apanhar sol no quintal de trás enquanto Lafayette continuou na sala.

Enquanto Tara e eu estávamos estendidas ao sol, recordámos os nossos tempos de juventude, quando eu e Tara nos deitávamos naquele mesmo sitio a estudar, a conversar sobre as nossas vidas ou até mesmo só a ver Jason a correr à volta da casa e cair pelo menos duas vezes em quinze minutos. Subitamente Tara sentou-se e exclamou:

- Não tens nada para me contar?

- Como assim? – _Bolas, ela descobriu que fui eu que contei ao Eggs…_

Tara apontou para minha mão esquerda e disse:

- Já o tinha visto mas hoje estou um bocado lenta? O que aconteceu ontem Sookie?

- Bem o Bill pediu-me em casamento e…

- Parabéns Sookie! – Tara abraçou-me e sorriu.

- Obrigada.

De súbito senti um enjoo forte e corri para a casa de banho. Tara veio atrás de mim e segurou-me o cabelo para cima enquanto vomitava.

- Estás bem Sookie? – perguntou Tara preocupada

- Agora sim. Não sei o que foi isto.

- Talvez tenha sido da comida.

- Pois talvez…

- O que raio se passa? – perguntou Lafayette

- A Sookie sentiu-se maldisposta e vomitou.

-Mas já estou bem. – olhei para o relógio – E agora tenho que me preparar para o _Merlotte's. _

_- _Sookie avisas o Sam que não vou?- perguntou Lafayette

- Claro.

Desci as escadas e peguei numa maçã. Depois de tê-la comido, lavei os dentes e dirigi-me para o meu quarto para vestir o uniforme. Quando estava pronta peguei na minha bolsa, despedi-me de Tara e Lafayette e entrei para o carro.

Quando cheguei ao _Merlotte's_ encontrei Sam a acartar caixas.

- Olá Sam! Posso ajudar-te com isso?

- Olá Sook. Se pudesses seria uma grande ajuda. Estás a ver aquela caixa – Sam apontou para uma caixa branca que estava no chão e acenei com a cabeça. – Leva-a para o armazém por favor.

- Ok Sam.

Peguei na caixa branca que era um pouco mais pesada do que pensava e levei-a para o armazém pousando-a junto da parede. De repente senti uma onda de cansaço.

- Sookie se soubesse que eras tão fraquinha não te tinha pedido para levares a caixa.

- Não sei o que se passa comigo. Ainda há bocado vomitei e agora senti-me cansada. Se calhar estou a ficar doente.

- Queres ir para casa?

- Não! Agora estou bem. Vou começando a preparar a mesas ou queres que te ajude?

- Vai preparando as mesas.

- Ok. É verdade! Sam, o Lafayette não vem, ficou em casa com a Tara.

- Oh claro, eu entendo! Obrigada por me avisares. – Sam olhou para a minha mão e disse sorrindo. – Belo anel.

Acenei e dirigi-me para o bar e encontrei Arlene ao pé da cozinha a falar com Terry.

- Olá Arlene e Terry. Tudo bem por aqui?

- Oh olá Sookie! Sim está tudo mais ou menos. Com esta coisa da Maryann ainda é tudo meio esquisito sabes.

- Pois esta coisa da Maryann é mesmo estranha. – disse Terry – Oh menos desta vez não sou o único a passar por maluco.

- Oh Terry eu nunca achei que fosses maluco… - disse Arlene sorrindo

- Nem eu. – afirmei – Terry hoje o Lafayette não vem

- Ficou com a Tara? – perguntou e assenti. – Ok obrigado por me dizeres.

- De nada. Vou preparar as mesas.

Depois de ter verificado as mesas da minha secção, chegou Hoyt e sentou-se numa das delas.

- Olá Hoyt! Que posso fazer por ti hoje?

- Olá Sookie. Uma cerveja, por favor.

- Com certeza. Como estás?

- Feliz, eu e a Jessica voltámos.

- Boa! Fico feliz por vocês.

Depois de trazer a cerveja de Hoyt, Jason entrou no bar e dirigiu-se para junto de nós.

- Olá mana!

- Olá Jason? Tudo bem? Pareces cansado?

Jason abraçou-me e depois sentou-se à frente de Hoyt.

- Sim tudo. Não dormi muito com esta coisa da Maryann.

- Que te posso trazer?

- Um cheeseburger com dose dupla de batatas e uma cerveja.

- Mais alguma coisa? Queres molhos?

- Sim molhos pode ser.

Depois de entregar o pedido de Jason a Terry, senti outra onda de cansaço. _Já estás cansada e ainda mal começaste o trabalho!_

O resto da noite passou-se tranquilamente, notei que foi muito fácil bloquear os pensamentos alheios e além disso os clientes deixaram maiores gorjetas porque sabiam que eu era uma das que sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido. Arlene também reparou no meu anel e ficou muito feliz por mim. Disse-lhe que se fosse um casamento normal queria que ela fosse minha dama de honor e ela aceitou excitada. Jason ouviu a conversa e disse:

- Nunca pensei que a minha irmãzinha se fosse casar primeiro que eu.

- Jason até parece que o teu maior desejo é casar. É porque se é não se nota…

Bill apareceu no bar pelas dez da noite e como sempre, sentou-se numa das minhas mesas.

- Boa noite, Vampiro Bill! – exclamaram algumas vozes e Bill respondeu com um aceno.

- Olá Bill. Descansaste bem?

- Olá Sookie. Sim obrigado. Leste o meu bilhete? – acenei com a cabeça- Como está a correr a noite?

- Bem, tranquilamente. Uma garrafa de O-?

- Sim por favor.

Dirigi-me ao balcão e pedia a Sam uma garrafa de O-. Depois de Sam a ter aquecido, levei-a a Bill e mal posei a garrafa na mesa senti novamente um enjoo.

- Com licença. – disse a Bill e depois corri para a casa de banho dos funcionários. Debrucei-me na sanita mas desta vez não vomitei. Lavei a cara e sai da casa de banho. Sam estava à porta.

- Sookie está tudo bem?

- Sim. Só me senti um pouco enjoada.

- Sookie, quando chegaste sentiste-te cansada por praticamente nada e agora sentiste-te maldisposta. Acho que devias ir andando para casa porque podes estar a ficar doente. Espera, a Maryann deu-te alguma coisa?

- Não acho que não. Se deu, não estava consciente. Reconheço que não me estou a sentir muito bem mas amanhã tenho o dia de folga e posso descansar por isso, se deixares, vou ficar.

- Ok mas eu fecho o bar.

- Combinado.

Bill fez-me exatamente as mesma perguntas que Sam, "Sentes-te bem?"; "Não é melhor ires para casa?". Disse-lhe que estava tudo bem e dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

O resto da noite correu bem, não voltei a sentir nem cansaço nem enjoo. Quando o turno acabou dirigi-me para casa de Bill e os dois passámos a noite juntos. Depois quando ouvimos a porta principal abrir, descemos a escadas e encontrámos Jessica.

- Olá Bill! Olá Sookie!

- Olá Jess.

- Jessica, onde estiveste?

- Estive com o Hoyt. Mas não te preocupes que não fiz nada de mal.

- Acho bem. Jessica, nós temos uma coisa para te contar.

- Digam.

Bill apontou a sala e os três dirigimo-nos para lá. Sentei-me junto a Bill e Jessica sentou-se no sofá oposto.

- Jessica, ontem à noite eu pedi a Sookie em casamento.

- A sério?! Meu Deus! E tu aceitaste Sookie, não aceitaste? Seria tola se não aceitasses.

- Jessica.

- Desculpa Bill. Desculpa Sookie.

- Sim Jess eu aceitei.

- Boa!

Sorri e olhei para Bill que também sorria. Jessica levantou-se e aproximou-se do piano que se encontrava encostado numa das paredes da sala. Tocando com um dedo na tampa, Jessica disse:

- Bill, por que não tocas um bocadinho?

- Jessica, eu…

- Vá lá Bill! Eu nunca te ouvi tocar. – pedi a Bill

- Nunca? Eu só ouvi um pouco quando o Eric me veio "devolver".

- Bill? – perguntei

- Está bem. Mas só uma música.

- Yeah! – exclamei simultaneamente com Jessica e batemos com as mãos.

Bill revirou os olhos e sentou-se no banco em frente ao piano, fazendo sinal para que me sentasse a seu lado e assim fiz. Bill levantou a tampa e posicionou os dedos nas teclas começando de seguida a movê-los ao longos delas, fazendo fluir no ar a melodia que tocava. A princípio fiquei parada a olhar para ele, encantada com o seu talento, mas à medida que a música fluía fechei os olhos apreciando doçura.

Quando a melodia acabou, abri os olhos e juntamente com Jessica, bati palmas.

- Meu Deus Bill! Tocas mesmo bem.

- Concordo. – afirmou Jessica

- Obrigado. – disse Bill beijando-me na face.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, senti novamente um enjoo que me fez correr para a casa de banho. Quando olhei para o relógio vi que eram seis da manhã por isso voltei para a cama e como o cansaço se apoderar de mim, passei lá praticamente a manhã toda. Por volta das três da tarde sai da cama e preparei-me um banho que foi maravilhoso. Tirou-me quaisquer sinais de cansaço e da irritação que sentia. Quando sai da banheira enrolei-me numa toalha e dirigi-me para o quarto. Lá coloquei creme corporal e vesti um vestido azul confortável. Depois de arrumar as minhas coisas decidi ir para casa porque estava a morrer de fome e não me apetecia ficar em casa de Bill sabendo que ele estava tão próximo mas que eu não podia ir ter com ele.

Em casa preparei-me ovos mexidos com bacon e uma chávena de café. Liguei a Tara mas ela não atendeu. _Deve estar no Merlotte's_. Pensei em ir lá mas sentia-me demasiado mole por isso encostei-me no sofá e liguei a televisão mas rapidamente adormeci.

Eram oito horas quando Bill chegou. Bateu à porta e quando abri, agarrou-me nos seus braços e beijou-me como se não houvesse amanhã. Quando me afastei para respirar, Bill sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- Sookie apetece-te mais uma estreia.

Estremeci com sempre fazia quando ele dizia o meu nome daquela forma característica dele e subitamente comecei a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam-me pela face e Bill olhava para mim perplexo.

- Sookie o que se passa? Por que estás a chorar?

- Não sei Bill!

- Oh pronto vamos para o sofá.

Bill sentou-me no sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado enroscando-se em mim. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer e Bill começou a limpá-las, beijando-a minha face e murmurando "Shh está tudo bem" entre beijos. Quando parei de chorar, Bill beijou-me novamente e pousei a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Estás melhor?

- Sim. Não sei o que me deu.

- Então se aquilo não era a resposta para a minha pergunta então a resposta é…

- Apetece-me mesmo uma estreia! – exclamei alegremente

Bill levantou-se e ergueu-me. Enrolei as pernas à volta da sua cintura, comecei a beijá-lo como ele me beijara na porta e sentia os caninos alongarem-se mas continuei a beijá-lo, afastando-me de vez enquanto para respirar. Bill pousou-me em cima da mesa da cozinha e murmurou:

- Que tal aqui?

- Foi aqui que a minha vida começou. – disse rindo-me

- O quê? – perguntou Bill confuso.

- Quando a minha mãe entrou em trabalho de parto não deu tempo para ela chegar ao hospital, então o meu pai fez o parto na mesa da cozinha. Quando morreram a minha avó trouxe a mesa para cá porque era maior que a dela.

- Com que então a menina nasceu aqui? Então parece-me que temos que marcar esta mesa com mais recordações. Agora esta vai ser a mesa em que tu nasceste e na qual o teu namorado fez amor contigo até ficaes como gelatina.

Bill despiu-me o vestido e eu despi-lhe a camisa. Livrou-se das suas calças e boxers e das minhas cuecas. Estava tão pronto para mim como eu para ele, então, entrou dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer. Bill acelerou o ritmo dos movimentos e rapidamente chegámos juntos ao clímax murmurando os nomes um do outro.

Depois de nos recompormos, Bill e carregou-me até ao sofá para vermos um filme. Quando o filme acabou, jogámos _Scrabble_ e com sempre o Bill ganhou, apesar de a nossa diferença ser apenas de 14 pontos.

No dia seguinte fui com Tara ao hospital ver Eggs e o médico disse-nos que infelizmente não havia volta a dar. Eggs estava em morte cerebral. Tara agarrou-se a mim e chorou despejadamente no meu ombro. Quando ela se sentiu melhor, juntas tratámos das coisas de Eggs e depois levei-a para casa de Lafayette (porque ela insistiu) e passei a tarde com ela.

Quando era quase anoitecer conduzi para casa de Bill e sentei-me no seu sofá aguardando o pôr-do-sol. Provavelmente devo ter adormecido porque senti Bill chamar o meu nome três vezes abanando-me gentilmente até que lhe respondi

- Sim Bill?

- Adormeceste querida. Que tal se fôssemos tomar um banho?

- Parece-me uma ótima ideia. – respondi e Bill beijou-me docemente

Depois de entramos na banheira e de Bill começar a passar um sabonete na minha pele, Bill passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço e disse:

- Sookie, o teu cheiro está diferente.

- Como assim?

- Como se de alguma forma o teu sangue estivesse misturado com o meu.

- Isso é estranho Bill – repliquei. A última vez que tinha tomado o seu sangue fora há pelo menos 2 semanas quando a ménade me atacou.

- Pois é… - Bill colocou a sua cabeça no meu pescoço e beijou a minha pele desde o queixo até à minha clavícula direita.- Hoje consegui sentir-te de maneira estranha.

- Como assim?

- Senti as tuas emoções como se fossem minhas, era difícil separar as minhas das tuas.

- Credo Bill!

- Não te preocupes. Como correu o teu dia? O que fizeste?

- Bem fui com Tara ao hospital ver o Eggs e depois vim para aqui mas adormeci.

- Sookie, tens dormido muito ultimamente se calhar devias ir ao médico. Já comeste? – disse Bill enquanto saímos da banheira e ele me enrolava numa toalha branca.

- Não mas também não tenho fome.

- Ok mas mesmo assim acho que devias pelo menos tentar.

Comi uma sandes e Bill bebeu uma garrafa de TrueBlood enquanto conversávamos sobre o dia e Bill começou a fazer planos para o casamento. Nunca vira Bill tão feliz e radiante desde que o conhecera. Ele falava com muita excitação na voz e eu sorri e respondi às perguntas dele sobre pormenores. Bill queria casar dentro de um ou dois meses e até achei bem uma vez que assim teríamos tempo para preparar tudo sem termos que esperar muito. Bill dissera que queria casar no Outono porque era a transição do calor para o frio e era exatamente isso que nos representava a junção dos dois. Depois adormeci nos braços de Bill e lembro-me de ter sido levada para o seu quarto e de Bill me ter mudado para a minha camisa de dormir. Lembro-me de também ter ouvi a voz de Jessica e de Hoyt antes de cair num sono profundo.

Nos dias seguintes, os sintomas de enjoo e cansaço continuaram e foi ai que comecei a suspeitar. Era dia 15 de Agosto e encontrava-me na casa de banho do _Merlotte's _e estava a fazer contas _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… Oh meu Deus, isto é impossível!_

- Sookie está tudo bem? – perguntou Arlene tocando-me no ombro

- Sim Arlene estou só… não te preocupes.

- Ok se tu dizes… - disse Arlene saindo da casa de banho

Voltei a fazer as contas e não estava errada. Com toda a trapalhada de Dallas e da ménade, eu não me tinha apercebido que o meu período devia ter vindo há quase um mês. _Não podes… isso é impossível_.

Para ter a certeza dirigi-me a uma farmácia longe de Bon Temps e comprei um teste de gravidez. Estava nervosa, queria fazer o teste com Bill mas não sabia como ele iria reagir por isso decidi fazê-lo sozinha.

Quando cheguei a casa, fui para a casa de banho e li as instruções – não tinha nada a enganar se estivesse grávida aparecia "grávida" e de quantas semanas, se não estivesse, aparecia "não grávida". Por um momento interroguei-me sobre resposta que desejava. Sempre quisera ter filhos e adorava crianças mas também adorava o tempo que passava sozinha com Bill. _Que seja o que Deus quiser._

Esperei três minutos e finalmente apareceu o resultado:

_Grávida 3+_

Fiquei imenso tempo parada a olhar para o teste, depois esfreguei os olhos e o resultado apresentado era sempre o mesmo. _Como vou dizer isto ao Bill? Ele vai deixar-me. Ele já não vai querer saber de mim. Mas eu quero-o, eu quero este bebé._ Na minha cabeça imaginava um rapaz parecido com Bill, cabelo castanho chocolate, olhos azuis e pálido. De repente ouvi uma voz e sobressaltei-me arrumando o teste dentro da sua caixinha e colocando-o no meu armário da casa de banho.

- Sweetheart cheguei!

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

III

Desci as escadas e Bill estendeu-me os braços. Envolvi-me no seu abraço e escondi a cara no seu ombro, não sabendo ainda como enfrentá-lo. Ficámos naquela posição pelo que me pareceu anos e quando nos afastámos desviei o olhar de Bill e perguntei:

- Queres um _TrueBlood_?

- Sookie, o que se passa?- perguntou-me Bill virando-me para ele mas eu ainda não conseguia enfrentar o seu olhar, sabia que aqueles olhos azuis me fariam ficar ainda mais perdida do que já estava.

- Nada. Queres ou não queres?

- Sookie! Olha para mim, olha para mim! – Bill quase gritava e abanou-me até que os nossos olhos se encontraram. – Agora dizes o que é que se passa?

- Não é nada Bill! Agora largas-me se fazes favor estás a magoar-me!

Bill soltou-me e disse:

- Peço desculpa. Mas não me digas que não é nada Sookie Stackhouse! Eu sei que é alguma coisa, eu conheço-te!

_Digo-lhe ou não?_

- Sinto-me culpada pelo que aconteceu ao Eggs. – fui buscar a primeira coisa que me ocorreu que fosse verdade.

- Mas porquê?

- Porque fui eu que fiz com que ele se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido. Foi mais ou menos o que fiz com a Tara.

- Oh Sookie! Não te culpes por isso. O que aconteceu foi tudo culpa daquela ménade desprezível. – disse Bill tomando as minhas mãos nas dele.

- Se calhar tens razão.

- Vá lá Sookie! Detesto ver-te assim!- Bill disse soltando um suspiro de frustração. Bill aproximou-se e posou os lábios nos meus, movendo-os apaixonadamente e eu correspondi, fazendo com que os meus pensamentos se perdessem. Quando nos afastámos, as presas de Bill estenderam-se e toquei-as com o meu dedo. _Será que ele vai ter presas?_ – E sim quero o _TrueBlood_.

- Ainda não comi, não te importas…

- Sookie, não vai renegar as tuas necessidades porque eu já não como.

- Mas não ficas desconfortável?

- Não te preocupes comigo.

Dirigi-me para a cozinha e tirei do frigorífico uma garrafa O+, colando-a no micro-ondas de seguida. Senti o movimento rápido de Bill quando ele se aproximou de mim e rodeou a minha cintura com os seus braços fortes, puxando-me para junto dele. Começou a beijar-me na garganta e no ombro e depois virou-me para ele. Coloquei os braços à volta do seu pescoço puxando para mais junto de mim.

Como sabia que se permanecêssemos assim por muito mais tempo acabaríamos por não nos controlar, afastei-me e tirei a sua garrafa do micro-ondas e estendi-lha. Bill sorriu e sentou-se à mesa, observando enquanto eu retirava do frigorífico um pedaço de empadão que fizera para o almoço e o aquecia. Sentei-me de seguida à sua frente e literalmente comecei a devorar a comida. Bill soltou uma gargalhada e perguntou:

- Sookie, há quanto tempo é que estavas sem comer?

- Desde o pequeno-almoço.

- Sookie, estás a começar a ficar como aquelas mulheres que são obcecadas com o peso é que…?

- Não! Simplesmente não me lembrei.

- Acho bem. Mas isso faz te mal…

Abanei a cabeça e Bill sorriu-me bebendo um trago da sua bebida.

Quando acabei, lavei o prato e sequei-o arrumando-o de seguida no armário.

- Sookie estás muito calada hoje. E eu é que sou o homem de poucas palavras. Acho mesmo que deves estar doente.

Bill levantou- se e a velocidade de vampiro, pegou em mim ao colo e levou-nos para o meu quarto, deitando-me na cama de seguida. Bill ajoelhou-se à minha frente e fixou os seus olhos nos meus.

- Bill dá-me um minuto.

Levantei-me da cama, peguei na minha camisa de dormir azul e dirigi-me para a casa de banho. Lavei os dentes e a cara. De repente ao olhar para o armário tive a tentação de verificar se era mesmo realidade. Abri as portas do armário e de lá tirei a pequena caixinha que tinha o teste de gravidez dentro, retirei-o do pacote e antes de olhar para ele fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. O visor mostrava o mesmo resultado que exibia quando o arrumei.

_É mesmo verdade, eu não sonhei._

- Sookie? – ouvi Bill chamar. Atrapalhadamente arrumei a embalagem de novo no armário e voltei para o quarto.

- Sim Bill?

- Nada. Anda para ao pé de mim – Bill tinha-se descalçado e estava deitado na minha cama estendendo-me os braços. Sorri e corri para a cama enrolando-me nos seus braços. Ficámos horas a conversar ali deitados, sobre a minha infância, como conhecera os meus amigos até que eu adormeci nos seus braços.

Nos dias seguintes, trabalhei, fiquei ora em casa de Bill, ora na minha e saí com Bill para jantar fora uma vez. Desde a morte de Godric que não via Eric, nem ouvi falar dele – a não ser nos meus sonhos que agora tinham acalmado um pouco – e sentia-me muito feliz por isso, mas sabia que era uma questão de dias senão horas até que Eric me chamasse para fazer um trabalhinho e além disso ele ainda não me tinha pago os 10.000 dólares.

Arlene e Terry estavam juntos e felizes, Sam encontrara a família biológica e o irmão, Tommy, estava a trabalhar no _Merlotte's, T_ara tinha recuperado do que se sucedera com Eggs e Lafayette continuava o mesmo de sempre. Jessica e Hoyt estavam cada vez mais felizes e estavam a pensar em arranjar uma casa para os dois. Jason parecia ter crescido e tornado-se uma pouco mais maturo.

Não contei a ninguém da gravidez, nem mesmo a Bill - ainda não sabia como lhe contar.

Passaram-se mais duas semanas e reconheci que era tempo de contar a Bill. Cheguei a casa dele quando faltava meia hora para o pôr-do-Sol. Depois de muito pensar decidi que iria deixar o teste em cima da sua cama e sair. Voltaria mais tarde para lhe dar tempo para digerir a informação.

Depois de colocar o teste na sua cama, tive que utilizar todas as minhas forças para descer as escadas e não voltar para trás e arrumar o teste. Entrei no meu pequeno carro amarelo e guiei para o híper para fazer algumas compras. Quando saí já tinha anoitecido, por isso decidi ir andando novamente para casa de Bill.

Quando abri a porta, Jessica apareceu à minha frente com uma cara preocupada e perguntou:

- Sookie o que é que se passou para o Bill ficar no estado que está?

Abanei a cabeça e subi as escadas, felizmente Jessica não veio atrás de mim. Ao entrar no quarto, todos os meus medos se tornaram realidade quando vi a expressão na cara de Bill, uma montanha de emoções: tristeza, raiva, desilusão e surpresa. Ao ouvir-me entrar, Bill levantou a face e olhou para mim. Segurava o teste na sua mão esquerda, a mão fechada num punho.

_É agora que ele me vai deixar, é agora…_

- Sookie quem é ele?

- O quê? – perguntei perplexa

- Com quem é que tu estiveste para que isto acontecesse? – Bill levantou a mão esquerda.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Tu achas que eu te traí? Que eu te enganei? – quando Bill acenou com a cabeça explodi – Por amor de Deus Bill! Achas que se eu te tivesse traído e estivesse grávida de outro, teria deixado o teste em cima da tua cama? Não sou assim tão estúpida! Além disso não sou como vocês, sou fiel!

Comecei a chorar e gritei:

- Pensei que confiasses mais em mim!

Bill olhou-me atónito e eu dirigi-me para a porta.

- Isso quer dizer que tu estás grávida de mim? – Bill perguntou prenunciando as palavras calmamente.

- Sim.

A face de Bill iluminou-se com um grande sorriso e correu para junto de mim. Abraço-me e fez-me girar no ar, as minhas pernas a balançar.

- Tu ficaste contente com a gravidez? – perguntei confusa quando me voltou a pousar no chão.

- Claro Sookie! Se já era o meu milagre antes, ainda és mais agora. – Bill acariciou a minha barriga e disse – Vocês são os meus milagres.

- Eu pensei que…

- Que o quê?

- Que tu já me irias querer. – confessei baixando o olhar. Bill limpou as lágrimas da minha face com o polegar.

- Oh Sookie! – Bill beijou-me nos lábios e depois desceu pelo pescoço até ao meu ombro. – Há quanto tempo é que sabes?

- Há mais ou menos três semanas. – Bill afastou-se e fixou os seus olhos azuis nos meus.

- O quê? Não me contaste nada? Porquê Sookie? Não confias em mim?

- Já te expliquei! Pensei que já me ias querer!

- Sookie… eu hei-de querer-te sempre!

Enterrei a minha cabeça no seu peito e lágrimas desceram pela minha bochecha. Bill acariciou o meu cabelo e de repente afastou-se.

- É por isso que tens estado tão estranha… Sookie a quem contaste?

- A ninguém?

- A ninguém? – acenei com a cabeça e Bill soltou uma gargalhada – Guardas-te isto para ti durante este tempo todo? Sabes, agora estou um bocado fulo contigo! Quando te contei sobre a Jessica ficaste zangada por só to ter contado duas semanas depois mas aqui estás tu grávida e só mo disseste três semanas depois de descobrires. Achas isso justo Sookie?

Baixei o olhar e abanei a cabeça. Dei um passo para trás à espera que Bill gritasse comigo mas não o fez, em vez disso Bill beijou-me na testa e pegou-me ao colo.

- Desculpa… - murmurei contra o seu ombro

- Estás perdoada minha Sookie tontinha. Como pudeste pensar que eu te iria deixar por isto?

- Queres saber a verdade? – Bill pousou-me no chão, pegou na minha mão e acenou com a cabeça.

- Uff… Bill, eu sei que vais ficar chateado… mas pronto… Bill às vezes eu não acredito que tu possas mesmo amar-me… Porque haverias? Sou uma mera humana com uma estúpida capacidade para ler mentes. E tu és fantástico… Salvaste-me várias vezes, meu Deus tu andaste no Sol… e eu sei que tu és diferentes dos outros vampiros mas… eu não te mereço e… – abanei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Na sua face estava estampada confusão.

- Sookie, porque te estás sempre a inferiorizar? Tu não és pior que os outros. Na verdade tu és melhor. – abanei a cabeça e Bill agarrou as minha duas mão e abanou-me – Não Sookie agora vais ouvir-me. Não quero que alguma vez mais te inferiorizes na minha frente! Ouviste? Quando os Rattrays me drenaram quem me veio ajudar? Tu. Quem é que me ajudou com os contratos para os eletricistas? Tu. Quem me avisou quando aquele grupo se preparava para deitar fogo à casa do Liam, do Malcom e da Diane? Tu. Quem despertou no meu coração o amor? Tu. Sookie és tu que me fazes lutar todos os dias para me integrar e ficar como tu disseste no limiar entre vampiro e humano. E quer acredites ou não eu amo-te e vou amar-te para sempre, até eu enfrentar a verdadeira morte. O que é que tu pensavas? Que eu te achava uma mera amante de vampiros? Que estava apenas contigo por sexo e sangue?

- De certa forma sim. – admiti baixando o olhar

- Essa é que eu não esperava. Sempre pensei que soubesses que eu te amo. – Bill estava zangado

- E eu sei Bill, eu sei que tu me amas e eu também te amo muito. Mas tens que compreender que às vezes não percebo porque haverias de ficar com uma humana que agora te vai dar uma criança que vai mudar completamente a tua vida.

- Sookie, tu mudaste completamente a minha vida. Acredites ou não. Eu quero ficar contigo, casar contigo e agora também quero criar esta criança contigo. Quando eu era humano as pessoas que eu mais amava eram os meus filhos. Quando fui transformado senti-me desolado por não puder estar com eles. Por isso eu tenho todo o gosto em criar esta criança a teu lado, seja ela humana, vampira ou as duas. E por isso quero que mudes para minha casa. Não era para to pedir assim mas com o rumo que os acontecimentos tomaram, parece-me correto que o faças pelo menos durante os próximos meses.

Olhei para Bill ainda meia atordoada pelo seu discurso. Os seus olhos revelavam paixão e ânsia.

- Bill tens que me deixar pensar, aquela casa trás me muitas recordações. Sei que algumas más mas a maior parte boas e felizes. Vivi quase toda a minha vida lá e não é fácil.

- Sookie, eu compreendo mas espero que aceites. Espero igualmente que tenhas tirado aquela ideia absurda de eu te deixar da cabeça. E agora vamos lá para baixo. – Bill pegou-me novamente ao colo fazendo-me rir e desceu as escadas para o andar de baixo. Jessica estava sentada ao lado de Hoyt na sala e viam televisão. Ao ouvir-nos Jessica correu para junto de nós e perguntou:

- É mesmo verdade? Eu vou ter um irmão? – perguntou Jessica sorrindo

Bill riu-se, pousou-me no chão e disse:

- Ou irmã.

- Meu Deus! Estou muito feliz por vocês! – Jessica abraçou Bill que correspondeu ao abraço e depois abraçou-me a mim. – Não percebo como podias desconfiar da Sookie, Bill…

- Jessica não é suposto andares a ouvir as minhas conversas. – disse Bill seriamente

- Peço desculpa.

- Estás perdoada.

Caminhamos juntos para a sala e saudámos Hoyt.

- Sookie já comeste? – perguntou-me Bill

- Não, antes de vir para aqui fui às compras mas não comi.

- E tu Hoyt?

- Sim sim. Ah e os meus parabéns. – respondeu Hoyt

- Obrigado. Dás-me as tuas chaves? – perguntou Bill estendendo-me uma mão

- Porquê?

- Para eu ir buscar coisas para te preparar o jantar. Tens o dia de folga amanhã? – acenei coma cabeça e ele continuou – Então não quero que saias desta casa nas próximas 24 horas.

- Não precisas de ir a minha casa, as compras que fiz estão na bagageira, posso ir buscá-las.

Quando comecei a andar para a porta da frente, Bill apareceu à minha frente com uma mão estendida na minha direção.

- Não, tu vais te sentar ali e eu trato tu resto e não quero protestos. Agora dá-me as chaves se fazes favor.

Retirei as chaves do bolso e coloquei-as na sua mão. Bill beijou-me na minha bochecha, apontou o sofá e depois fez o seu caminho para a porta da frente. Jessica e Hoyt riam-se.

- O que é que lhe deu? – perguntou Jessica.

- Não faço a mínima.

Sentei-me no sofá oposto ao que Jessica e Hoyt se encontravam.

- Então que fizeram hoje? – perguntei ao dois.

- Fomos ao cinema. – respondeu Hoyt

Desde que se tinham reconciliado, a relação de Jessica e Hoyt parecia ter evoluído bastante. Costumavam sair bastante e para algum desagrado de Bill, foram algumas vezes ao Fangtasia. A relação de Bill e Jessica também parecia ter melhorado. Desde há uma semana para cá, Jessica queria aprender a lutar por isso Bill tinha-lhe dado uma lições, uma delas acabando por derrubar uma árvore. Bill ensinara-lhe igualmente a controlar alguns dos seus instintos, como a sede e a exposição das presas. Jessica ficara de algum modo chocada por descobrir que a maior parte dos mitos sobre como identificar um vampiro eram mentira.

Alguns segundos depois, Bill entrou pela porta da frente com dois dos sacos de compra que se encontravam na minha bagageira e eu levantei-me, dirigindo-me na sua direção.

- Sookie… - disse Bill daquela sua forma característica. – Não te pedi que ficasses no sofá?

- Pediste e eu fiquei. Esperas que eu faça o meu jantar sentada no sofá da sala?

- Quem é que te disse que tu ias fazer o teu jantar? Vá lá volta para o sofá que eu já venho.

- Mas… - comecei mas Bill aproximou-se e beijou-me, dirigindo-se de seguida a alta velocidade para a cozinha antes que conseguisse continuar.

Voltei para o sofá abanando a cabeça e disse:

- Quem é ele e o que fez ao Bill?

Jessica riu-se e disse:

- Isto gostava eu de saber.

Alguns minutos depois senti um cheiro agradável e Bill apareceu na sala e fez sinal para que o seguisse. Levantei-me e Bill estendeu-me uma mão que cobri com a minha e caminhei atrás dele. Quando cheguei à sua cozinha, fechei os olhos e inalei odor que se encontrava no ar.

- Deixa-me adivinhar…bife e…

- Bife e batatas. Gostas?

Abri os olhos e sorri, acenando com a cabeça.

Depois de jantar, fomos os dois para a sala e juntamente com Jessica e Hoyt, assistimos a um filme. Quando acabou, comecei a dar sinais de sono e despedimo-nos dos miúdos. Bill pegou-me novamente ao colo – algo que começava a tornar-se um hábito- e levou-me para o seu quarto pousando-me na cama.

- Estás cansada Sookie?

- Um bocadinho. Desculpa.

- Não tens que te desculpar. – disse Bill sorrindo depois dirigiu-se para a porta e quando me preparava para protestar, acrescentou – Dá-me um minuto.

Quando voltou sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

- E se fossemos tomar um banho? Assim aproveitavas e descansavas um pouco.

- Bill, os banhos contigo nunca são calmos.

- Mas podem ser relaxantes. Vá lá, vamos…

-Está bem…

Bill deu-me um sorriso triunfante e beijou-me suavemente.

Quando chegámos à casa de banho, despimos a nossas roupas e entramos na banheira, ensopando os nossos corpos na água quente. Ficámos assim durantes alguns minutos e depois Bill puxou-me para junto dele e envolveu-me nos seus braços, acariciando e aplicando suaves beijos no meu cabelo. Depois percorreu com o nariz a minha veia do pescoço e murmurou:

- Mmmm…

Virando a cabeça para ele disse:

- Bill fá-lo…

- Tenciono fazê-lo mas não neste preciso momento.

Com isto Bill virou-me para ele e sentou-me no seu colo, colou os seus lábios nos meus e beijou-me profundamente, as presas desceram e percorri os seus contornos com a língua. Quando quebrei o beijo para respirar, Bill riu-se e disse:

- Demasiado intenso?

- Não… Foi maravilhoso!

- Então posso continuar?

Acenei com a cabeça e Bill voltou a beijar-me, os nossos lábios movendo-se ao mesmo ritmo. Com uma mão acariciou-me desde o ombro até à minha coxa e com um breve ajusto no nosso alinhamento, entrou dentro de mim fazendo-me gemer. Bill colocou as suas mãos nas minhas ancas e moveu-nos com vigor, beijou-me no ombro e mordeu-o, bebendo o meu sangue enquanto eu murmurava o seu nome. Lambeu as pequenas marcas e chegámos juntos ao fim.

Permanecemos juntos, ofegantes durantes alguns minutos e depois afastei-me, encostando-me do outro lado da banheira.

- Mais relaxada? – perguntou Bill com um sorriso sedutor

- Oh… nem por isso… - murmurei, a minha respiração e batimento cardíaco ainda acelerados.

Bill riu-se, pegou no champô e puxou-me gentilmente de novo para junto dele. Sentei-me à sua frente, Bill colocou as suas coxas, uma de cada lado das minhas ancas, e começou a ensaboar-me o cabelo. Retirou-me o champô, colocando de seguida o amaciador e comecei finalmente a sentir-me relaxada.

Depois de lavados, saímos da banheira e enrolamo-nos nas suas toalhas brancas fofas e dirigimo-nos de novo para o seu quarto onde nos secámos e nos vestimos - eu, uma camisa de dormir branca e ele, umas calças de pijama. Deitámo-nos na cama enroscados conversando quando de repente me comecei a rir.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele sorrindo

- É só que isto me trás um lembrança.

- E que lembrança seria essa?

- Bem… tu sabes…

- A tua primeira vez? – perguntou Bill com um tom divertido

- Sim. – admiti um tanto envergonhada.

- Oh Sookie… não precisas de ficar envergonhada, não comigo. Aliás porque se não fosse pelos meus filhos, não me importava que a única pessoa com quem eu tivesse estado fosses tu.

- Assim não terias tanta experiência!- afirmei – E não teria a mesma graça se não fosses tão experiente.

- Lá isso é verdade. Mas porque te fez isto lembrar aquela noite?

- Bem não sei…

Permanecemos ali em silêncio juntos durante mais alguns minutos mas quando Bill olhou para o relógio eu perguntei tristemente:

- Amanhecer?

Bill acenou e uma lágrima deslizou-me pela face.

- Por favor não fiques triste! Não suporto ver-te assim…

Abracei-o apertadamente, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

- Oh Sookie… - disse Bill beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Desculpa não poder ficar contigo. Se eu não fosse vampiro…

- Se não fosses vampiro nunca te teria conhecido! Não te preocupes, sabes como é, agora estou mais emotiva.

Bill soltou uma gargalhada e gentilmente separou-nos. Beijou-me docemente e dirigiu-se para a porta. Quando o ouvi começar a descer as escadas, corri para junto dele e Bill sobressaltou-se, virando a face para mim.

- Sookie que se passa?

Agarrei a sua mão esquerda e disse:

- Deixa-me ir contigo até lá.

Bill sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Descemos as escadas lentamente e viramos à direita. Bill pressionou a porta branca e virou-se para mim.

- Fica cá hoje, está bem?

- Sim Bill.

Abracei-o uma última vez e depois fechei a porta, dirigindo-me para o andar de cima.


	4. Chapter 4

Não possuo nada todas as personagens pertencem a Charleine Harries, Alan Ball and HBO

IV

Num dia da semana seguinte estava sentada na cama de Bill a ler um dos meus romances enquanto ele falava ao telemóvel.

Bill decidira que seria melhor esconder a gravidez para minha proteção e do bebé e felizmente os sintomas diminuíram, senão seria muito difícil esconder a gravidez de pessoas como Arlene que já estivera grávida duas vezes e que além disso espalha a notícia e num dia a cidade toda fica a saber. Foi o que aconteceu com o casamento.

Nos últimos dias Bill tratara-me como no dia em que lhe anunciei a gravidez. Fazia-me o jantar, levava-me e ia buscar-me ao _Merllotte's _e planeava uma saída para o dia seguinte.

Quando Bill acabou o telefonema, sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e pousou gentilmente os seus lábios na minha face retirando imediatamente a minha atenção do livro que depois de ter marcado a página, pousei na mesa-de-cabeceira à direita da cama. Voltei-me para Bill e ele beijou-se profundamente. Coloquei os braços à volta do seu pescoço, diminuindo a distância entre nós e contornei as presas de Bill com a língua. Alguns minutos depois afastei-me sem fôlego e sentindo-me um pouco tonta.

Bill revirou os olhos e acariciou-me na bochecha com os seus dedos frios. Encostei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e Bill colocou os seus braços em redor da minha cintura e afagou o meu cabelo com o seu nariz e o seu queixo.

- Bill?

- Sim Sookie?

- Tu queres ser pai?

- Sim eu quero ser pai. Eu quero ver a nossa semente crescer. Quero passar a minha mão na tua barriga e sentir o nosso filho dar pontapés. Quero ver-te crescer com ele, quando ele der os primeiros passos e disser a primeiras palavras.

Sorri ao pensar em tais acontecimentos. Mas depois ao interiorizar as suas palavras, uma dúvida passou pela minha cabeça por isso sentei-me com um movimento rápido e brusco.

- Bill gostavas de ter um rapaz? Ficarias desapontado se fosse uma menina?

- Claro que não. Seja menino ou menina, vai ser lindo como a mãe.

Abanei a cabeça em reprovação e ajoelhei-me à sua frente, tocando no seu rosto perfeito com a minha mão direita.

- Não não. Vai ser maravilhoso com o pai.

- E como é que sabe isso, menina Stackhouse.

- Sabendo.

- Bem eu diria que teremos que esperar até ao bebé nascer. E isso lembra-me uma coisa. Sookie já fizeste algum daqueles ultrassons que se fazem hoje em dia?

- Uma ecografia? Não ainda não. Achei que deveria ir contigo, pelo menos à primeira.

- Ainda bem porque tenciono ir contigo a todas. – disse Bill com a sua voz fria e doce ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para os seus olhos azuis que estavam quentes, sentidos. – Já marquei a nossa mesa no restaurante. Ficou reservada para as 21:30. Amanhã tens que turno?

- O da manhã. Saio às 17h por isso dá tempo mais que suficiente. – Bill sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, os seus lábios frios a provocarem uma sensação maravilhosa na minha pele quente. – Bill desculpa mas se quero chegar a horas e dormir pelo menos um par de horas antes de ir trabalhar, tenho que me deitar agora.

- Não faz mal.

Levantei-me da sua cama e dirigi-me para o seu roupeiro. Abri a gaveta que agora me pertencia e de lá retirei a minha bolsa higiénica e a minha camisa de dormir azul-bebé. Pousei a muda de roupa em cima da sua cama e disse antes de sair do seu quarto:

- Dá-me um minuto.

Na casa de banho, escovei os dentes e o cabelo e lavei a cara e as mãos. Olhei à minha volta admirando a beleza da casa de banho, de certa forma antiquada mas com um toque moderno visto que Bill mudara o espelho e colocara um pequeno armário de madeira clara que iluminava um pouco o espaço.

De volta ao quarto de Bill, guardei a bolsa novamente na gaveta e fechei as portas do roupeiro bem como a porta do quarto e virei-me para a cama. Bill segurava a camisa de dormir e sorria com um olhar divertido. Corri de volta para a cama e tentei tira-lha mas Bill movia os braços a velocidade supernatural. Continuei os meus esforços mas era inútil. Desisti então caindo exausta na cama e fechei os meus olhos. Não foi preciso mais um segundo para sentir a mão de Bill acariciar-se o rosto com os seus dedos delicados, depois com os seus lábios e finalmente com o seu nariz.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, Bill estendeu-me a camisa e murmurou com a sua voz suave:

- Já chega de brincadeira.

Respondi-lhe com um aceno de concordância e despi rapidamente o vestido florido que envergava, substituindo-o pela camisa de dormir de seda. Puxei os lençóis para baixo e enfiei-me por baixo deles, repousando a cabeça na almofada fofa. Bill fez o mesmo e cobriu-nos aos dois de seguida. Beijou-me suavemente, os seus lábios a tocar nos meus como um o toque de uma borboleta

- Boa noite Sookie. Amo-te. – sussurrou Bill

- Boa noite Bill. Também te amo.

- Bons sonhos. – foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de Bill apagar a luz do candeeiro rústico que se encontrava na mesa de cabeceira do lado direito da cama e cair num sono profundo, repleto de memórias do tempo passado com Bill.

No dia seguinte, depois de ter a acordado, fui para a casa de banho e preparei-me um banho quente. Era nove e meia por isso ainda tinha uma hora e meia antes de começar o meu turno. Bem tendo em conta que levava quase vinte minutos a chegar ao _Merlotte's _só tinha uma hora e alguns minutos.

Depois do banho, vesti a minha farda e dirigi-me para o andar de baixo para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Retirei do frigorifico o sumo de laranja e reparei que haviam apena quatro garrafas de _TrueBlood_. Despejei um pouco de sumo para um copo e preparei-me uma sandes de fiambre e queijo.

Com o pequeno-almoço tomado, lavei os dentes e escovei o cabelo, prendendo-o em seguida num rabo-de-cavalo. Peguei na minha mala e dirigi-me para o carro.

Quando cheguei ao bar, encontrei Terry a fumar e comprimentei-o sorrindo:

- Bom dia Terry! Tudo bem?

- Bom dia Sookie! Tudo ótimo e contigo?

- Também. Como estão as coisas com a Arlene?

Terry sorriu e disse:

- Vou-me mudar para lá este fim-de-semana.

- Oh! Estou muito contente por vocês!

- Obrigado.

Sorri e apontei o bar, dizendo:

- Vou andando. Até já.

Terry respondeu-me com um aceno de cabeça.

Ao entrar no bar pela porta das traseiras, dirigi-me para o escritório de Sam e bati à porta.

- Entre. – ouvi Sam dizer.

- Com licença. Bom dia Sam. Tommy.

- Oh. Bom dia Sookie. – disse Sam sorrindo e retribui-lhe o sorriso.

- Bom dia. – disse Tommy que na minha opinião não parecia nada ser irmão de Sam tinha cabelo claro e olhos azuis e Tommy olhos e cabelo escuros. Sam era alto e Tommy era baixinho.

Pousei a mala na minha prateleira e sai para o bar. Encontrei Arlene e disse:

- Já soube das novidades. Fico muito feliz por ti.

- Oh obrigada Sookie. Mas espera alguém te contou ou tu…

Fiquei um pouco ofendida com a pergunta de Arlene mas respondi-lhe:

- Foi o Terry que me disse. Encontrei-o na entrada do bar.

- Ah Sookie isto lembra-me algo. Tenho um favor para te pedir.

- Diz Arlene.

- Não sei como te pedir isto… - Fiz-lhe cara de chateada e ela continuou – Pronto. Sabes isto das mudanças vai fazer alguma confusão lá em casa e eu não queria sujeitar os miúdos a isso. Achas que podes ficar com eles durante uns dias… talvez três ou quatro. Eu sei que é uma massada … desculpa…

- Oh Arlene não custa nada! Quando é que os trazes?

- Bem pode ser amanhã à tarde?

- Pode. Levo-os quando sair do turno pode ser?

- Sim sim. Eles levam roupa suficiente não precisas de lavar nada.

- Não te preocupes Arlene. Eu consigo tomar conta dele durante uns dias.

- O Bill vai lá estar?

- Provavelmente mas ele não dorme lá por isso não te preocupes. Ele não é perigoso e ele ajudou a salvar a cidade quando aconteceu o que nós sabemos.

- Pronto está bem… vou confiar em ti. Muito obrigada.

- De nada. Não custa nada.

- Então como vão esses preparativos?

Sorri e contei-lhe alguns pormenores enquanto preparávamos as nossas seções.

Depois de fazer a minha pausa e comer uma sandes de carne assada, Jason e Hoyt sentaram-se numa das minhas mesas.

- Olá rapazes! Em que posso servos útil hoje?

- Bem uma cerveja e uma hamburger com batatas fritas e rodelas de cebola. – repondeu Jason.

- Traz duas cervejas e eu quero um chili. – respondeu Hoyt.

- Ok trago num minuto.

Dirigi-me para junto de Terry e entreguei-lhe o pedido. Caminhei para junto do balcão e pedi a Sam as cervejas que lhes fui entregar de imediato. Entretanto chegou Josh Rigsby com a mulher, Emily se não me engano e, fui atendê-los.

Quanto o pedido do meu irmão e de Hoyt estava pronto, fui-lhos entregar e o meu irmão disse:

- É verdade Sookie os meus parabéns.

- Os teus parabéns? Mas eu não faço anos e tua já sabias do casa… - por momentos não compreendi mas depois algo na minha cabeça despertou e virei-me para Hoyt com uma cara um pouco séria. – Hoyt?

- Oh Sookie desculpa. Descai-me.

- Não contaram a mais ninguém pois não? - Os rapazes abanaram com a cabeça – Acho bem. Agora tenho que ir.

Quanto o meu turno acabou, Tara e Lafayette entraram no bar. Fiquei a conversar com eles durante e bocadinho e depois fui andando para casa minha casa.

Sabia exatamente o que ira vestir hoje. Ainda alguns dias antes tinha comprado um vestido preto que ficava pelo joelho. Tinha alguns folhos nas alças e o resto do corpo tinha era feito de um tecido texturado.

Depois de vestir o vestido, encaracolei o cabelo porque sabia que Bill gostava de vê-lo assim. Apliquei maquilhagem simples porque também era assim que Bill me gostava de ver e coloquei uns brincos e uma pulseira prateada. Enquanto me calçava reparei novamente no quão bonito o meu anel era.

Quanto estava pronta dirigi-me para casa de Bill. Fiquei sentada a ler no quarto de hóspedes porque queria que fosse surpresa. Meia hora mais tarde, Bill e Jessica acordaram. Bill sentiu que estava em sua casa e ouvi os seus passos enquanto ele subia as escadas e procurava por mim no seu quarto, na casa de banho e finalmente chegou junto da porta do quarto onde me encontrava. Bateu.

- Sookie? Estás aí? Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Vais-te arranjar e quando estiveres pronto chama-me.

- Está bem querida.

Depois de Bill ir para o seu quarto e de ouvir a sua porta fechar, saí do quarto dirigindo-me para o topo das escadas. Chamei Jessica e ela logo virou a sua atenção para mim por isso fiz sinal que subisse.

Antes de entrar Jessica bateu à porta. Quando entrou ficou a olhar para mim durante algum tempo até que lhe perguntei:

- Achas que estou bem assim?

- Estás linda Sookie.

- Obrigada. Podes verificar que está tudo direito?

Jessica inspecionou-me de cima a baixo e disse que eu estava perfeita. Alguns minutos depois ouvi a voz de Bill a chamar do fundo das escadas:

- Sookie, sweetheart, estás pronta? Temos que sair daqui a pouco e não queremos ficar presos no trânsito.

- Espero que ele goste. – disse a Jessica antes de sair do quarto e ir para as escadas. Bill usava um fato cinzento e uma camisa azul-clara com uma gravata cru.

- Estou pronta! - exclamei

Bill virou a cabeça para a minha voz e ficou parado a olhar para mim durantes uns instantes. Depois abanou a cabeça e disse:

- Sookie estás simplesmente radiante.

Bill subiu as escadas ao meu encontro, pegou na palma da minha mão esquerda e beijou-a,

- Não vou beijar os teus lábios bonitos porque sei que se o fizesse perderia o controlo e não quero estragar a tua maquilhagem.

- Vá lá Bill temos que ir andando.

Despedimo-nos de Jessica e Bill guiou-me para o seu BMW, abrindo tanto a porta da frente como a do carro. Quando coloquei o sinto, Bill disse:

- Amo-te Sookie.

- Também te amo Bill.

A viagem para o restaurante foi bastante silenciosa, ocasionalmente Bill olhava para mim sorria e pousava os seus lábios na minha mão esquerda. Na rádio tocavam músicas clássicas que enchiam o carro com melodias doces.

Cerca de vinte e cinco minutos após termos partido de casa de Bill, chegámos aos restaurante e Bill parou no parque de estacionamento. Virou o seu rosto para mim e disse com uma voz doce como mel:

- Sookie estás tão bonita, adoro ver-te com o cabelo assim.

- Obrigada. Também estás muito bonito Bill.

Bill deu-me o meu sorriso preferido e beijou-me na face. A seguir saiu do carro e foi para o outro lado do carro para me abrir a porta como o verdadeiro cavalheiro que era. Tomou a minha mão e caminhámos para o restaurante onde havia uma rececionista para receber os clientes.

- Boa noite. – disse Bill com uma voz fria como gelo – Tenho uma reserva em nome de Bill Compton.

- Com certeza senhor Compton. Acompanhe-me por favor. – disse a rececionista.

A rapariga estava a imaginar coisas que ela e Bill podiam fazer e isso estava a tirar-me do sério por isso apertei a mão de Bill com mais força do que pensava. Bill mandou-me um olhar interrogativo e eu murmurei:

- Desculpa.

Quando chegamos à nossa mesa, a rapariga estendeu-lhe um menu mas Bill ignorou-a e deu a volta à mesa para me puxar a cadeira para mim. Ri-me e disse:

- Bem obrigada senhor.

Bill sorriu e pegou no menu da mão da rececionista, que estava parada ao lado da mesa, e sentou-se passando-me o menu, disse:

- Aqui tens querida.

Estendi a mão esquerda para pegar no menu e Bill beijou-a e depois beijou o meu dedo anelar onde se encontrava o meu anel de noivado.

A rececionista reparou no anel e agora estava ocupada em chamar-me nomes na sua cabeça. Ignorei porque tudo o que me interessava naquele momento era Bill.

- A vossa empregada de mesa estará aqui num minuto para recolher o vosso pedido. – disse a rapariga que pediu licença e voltou para a entrada para receber os novos clientes.

Bill olhava para mim com curiosidade nos seus lindos olhos azuis.

- A rececionista estava a ter alguns pensamentos muito específicos sobre ti.

- Oh… - foi tudo o que Bill disse.

- Sim eu penso que ela tinha um pouco que inveja por tu já estares acompanhado. – disse com um sorriso

- Eu não reparei. – ele respondeu – Não consigo reparar em mais ninguém para além de ti especialmente como tu estás hoje.

Sorri e senti-me cheia de felicidade pelas suas palavras.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, que na realidade pareceram horas por que eu estava perdida nos seus olhos azuis, a nossa empregada de mesa chegou para receber o nosso pedido e tal como a outra estavam a pensar em Bill. Sorrindo para Bill e ignorando-me totalmente, com o caderno e a caneta na mão perguntou:

- Está pronto para pedir ou gostaria de mais alguns minutos?

- Sookie?

A empregada Dana (reparem na placa com o seu nome), virou-se forçadamente para mim e eu disse:

- Mais alguns minutos por favor.

Virando-se novamente para Bill perguntou:

- Gostariam de bebidas enquanto esperam?

- Sookie pede o que quiseres esta noite é a tua noite.

- Vinho branco por favor. Qualquer um que tiverem por mim está bem. – olhei para Bill que me lançava um olhar divertido e perguntei – A- querido?

- Sim por favor. – ele replicou

- E uma garrafa de TrueBlood A negativo por favor.

Dana ficou ainda mais excitada ao perceber que Bill era um vampiro.

- Volto já com as vossas bebidas. – disse Dana alegremente

Quando Dana saiu sentia-me ferver, o meu temperamento estava bastante descontrolado.

- Para que foi isso tudo? – perguntou Bill divertidamente

- Oh nada…

- Sookie.

- A empregada era um bocadinho vivida nos seus pensamentos.

- E em que é que ela era diferente da rececionista?

- Bem em nada mas não é fácil. A culpa é tua sabes? – Bill mandou-me um olhar interrogador – Por seres tão atraente.

Bill soltou uma gargalhada e eu disse:

- Bill isto não tem graça.

- Desculpa querida é só que tu ficas adorável quando tens ciúmes.

Mandei-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Pronto desculpa.

Alguns segundos depois a empegada voltou e agarrei a mão direita e Bill para que ficasse invadida pelo seu silêncio. A rapariga colocou um copo cheio de vinho na minha frente e a garrafa de TrueBlood à frente de Bill.

- Obrigada – disse e vi os cantos dos lábios de Bill formarem um pequeno sorriso. Apeteceu-me dar-lhe um pontapé mas controlei-me.

- Estão prontos para pedir?

- Bem sim. Para mim era o bife com batata-doce por favor e uma salada à parte com molho com molho _vinagrette_ por favor.

- Boa escolha. – virando-se para Bill perguntou – Alguma coisa para si senhor?

- Não obrigado.

Sorrindo a rapariga retirou-se para dar o meu pedido na cozinha.

Continuem a segurar a mão de Bill com força, até que os meus dedos começaram a doer por isso larguei-a e levantei o escudo na minha cabeça.

Alguns minutos mais tarde a rapariga voltou com o meu pedido e colocou o prato à minha frente.

- Bom apetite.

- Obrigada.

Comecei a comer e Bill bebeu um gole da sua bebida. Quando ia mais ou menos a meio da minha refeição, limpei a boca, bebi um gole de vinho e disse:

- Bill, o Jason já sabe.

- Como? Contaste-lhe? Eu disse…

- Não, foi o Hoyt. Ele disse que foi sem crer e o Jason prometeu que não contava a ninguém.

- Pronto nesse caso não faz mal. Além disso, é o teu irmão.

Acenei com a cabeça e de repente lembrei-me de Arlene.

- É verdade! Bill, a Arlene pediu-me que ficasse a tomar conta dos miúdos durante alguns dias, enquanto o Terry se muda para casa dela.

- E tu aceitaste? – não parecia chateado

- Sim. Fico com eles de amanhã até terça em princípio. Não te importas pois não?

- Não não me importo. Assim até dá para eu tratar de uns assuntos e preparar algumas coisas para puderes ficares mais confortável lá em casa.

- Está bem.

Alguns minutos mais tarde pousei a faca e o garfo, estava cheia e não conseguia comer mais um pedaço. Bill continuava a olhar para mim com ele tinha feito durante todo o jantar, o que me tinha surpreendido uma vez que ele normalmente não gostava de ver humanos comer. Sorri-lhe e disse:

- Pensei que não gostavas de me ver comer.

- Estava a gostar de ver-te desfrutar.

Sorri e bebi um golo do meu vinho.

A empregada de mesa voltou e disse:

- Então estava tudo do vosso agrado?

- Estava tudo maravilhoso

- Vão desejar sobremesa.

Bill olhou para mim e abanei a cabeça.

- Não obrigado. Só a conta por favor.

O sorriso de Dana desvaneceu-se enquanto ela se dirigia para o balcão para ir buscar a conta. Um minuto mais tarde pousou a conta na mesa e Bill pegou nela antes que sequer conseguisse vê-la. Colocou algumas notas no pequeno prato com a conta e umas moedas.

Levantou-se da sua cadeira e aproximou-se da minha dando-me a mão para que me levantasse.

- Sempre um cavalheiro. – disse-lhe

Bill beijou a minha mão e disse:

- Tudo para a minha Sookie.

Ri-me e resmunguei:

- E possessivo.

- Eu ouvi isso. Faz parte da minha natureza.

A empregada quase correu para junto de nós ao ver que íamos sair.

- Obrigado e boa noite. Voltem sempre.

Se estava a pensar em Bill não ouvi nada mas também estava focada no silêncio de Bill.

- Obrigada igualmente.

- Obrigado igualmente. – disse Bill em simultaneamente comigo.

Dirigimo-nos para a entrada onde a rececionista também nos desejou as boas noites. Agradecemos e retribuímos. Bill voltou-me a abrir a porta do seu BMW preto. E beijou-me depois de entrar e colocar o cinto.

Bill sintonizou a rádio numa estação que tocava música que Bill gostava e que sempre me faziam rir mas controlem-me. Bill era um perfeito cavalheiro à moda antiga mas no que vinha à arte tinha gostos bastante digamos diferentes.

Bill conduziu para minha casa e estacionou o carro à minha porta. Enquanto subíamos as escadas para o meu alpendre, lembrei-me de uma coisa e comecei-me a rir.

- Que se passa Sookie? – perguntou Bill sorrindo.

- Deixei o meu carro na tua casa Bill.

- Oh…- disse Bill depois estendeu-me uma mão – Chaves?

Abri a minha bolsa e passei-lhe as chaves do meu carro. Beijou-me a testa e disse:

- Vai entrando. Vou buscar o teu carro e volto num minuto.

Acenei com a cabeça e Bill desapareceu em velocidade de vampiro.

Abri a porta da frente, acendi as luzes da entrada, subi as escadas e dirigi-me para o meu quarto. Descalcei os sapatos e fui para a casa de banho. Retirei a maquilhagem e tratei das minhas coisas humanas. Voltei para o quarto, retirei a minha camisa de dormir da minha cómoda e quando me preparava para despir o vestido, Bill apareceu à minha frente.

- Bill, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para não fazeres isso!? – exclamei o meu coração estava descontrolado.

- Desculpa! Foi sem crer.

Bill aproximou-se de mim e eu respirei fundo antes de o abraçar.

- Quatro dias é muito tempo Sookie. Por isso… - murmurou Bill contra o meu cabelo antes de pegar em mim ao colo e me pousar na cama.

Beijou-me com urgência e passados alguns minutos afastei-me para respirar. Enquanto recuperava, Bill abriu o fecho do meu vestir e fê-lo desceu pelo meu tronco beijando a pele que ficava visível ao fazê-lo. Quando recuperei, retirei-lhe o casaco e comecei a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, enquanto ele beijava a minha barriga. Bill afastou-se e rapidamente se livrou das suas calças, colocando-as juntamente com o resto das roupas em cima de uma cadeira.

Deitou-me cuidadosamente e voltou a beijar-me, desta vez mais de forma mais doce e cuidadosa enquanto lhe contornava as suas presas que estavam estendidas. Começou depois a beijar o meu pescoço, descendo em seguida para o meu peito. Colocou as mãos nas minhas costas para desapertar o meu soutien e livrou-se do resto da nossa roupa interior. Olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão e beijei-o em resposta. Entrou então em mim e soltei um gemido contra os seus lábios. Continuou a mover-se dentro de mim enquanto me beijava, os nossos lábios movendo-se a um ritmo constante. Quando estávamos quase a atingir o clímax, Bill mudou-nos de posição, sentando-me no seu colo e colocando as suas mãos nas minhas ancas para me mover sobre ele. Chegámos ao fim, juntos e permanecemos enrocados um no outro, ainda unidos e ofegantes (bem eu estava ofegante ele fingia porque sabia que eu gostava).

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando a minha respiração e o meu batimento cardíaco voltaram ao normal, Bill afastou-se de mim.

- Sinto-me sempre vazia quando fazes isso.

Bill sorriu e pousou os lábios na minha face. Levantei-me da cama e vesti um conjunto de roupa interior e a camisa de dormir. Bill voltou a vestir a sua camisa e a sua roupa interior e deitou-se ao meu lado na cama. Abracei-o, pressionando o seu corpo junto do meu. Alguns momentos depois, Bill desembaraçou-se de mim e pousou a cabeça na minha barriga. Bill riu-se e levantou a cabeça olhando para mim com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Bill?

- Eu consigo ouvir o seu coração.

- O do bebé?

Bill acenou com a cabeça e abraçou-me, pousando a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Obrigado Sookie. Obrigado por tudo o que fizeste por mim. Obrigado por isto.

- Oh Bill… - murmurei afastando-me. Emoldurei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos e beijei-o.

- Nunca pensei dizer isto mas ainda bem que fui transformado.

Olhei para ele, confusão estampada no meu rosto e Bill sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

- Se não tivesse sido transformado não te teria conhecido. A minha vida não teria tido tanta alegria. – Afastou-se e confessou – Sabes Sookie uma das coisas que me atraiu em ti foi a tua alegria. Nunca durante a minha vida humana eu tivera tanta vida como tu tens.

- A vida não era fácil Bill…

- Tens razão não era.

Encostei a cabeça na minha almofada e a última coisa que me lembro é de Bill me ter tapado com os cobertores e de ter sussurrado ao meu ouvido:

- Boa noite meu anjo. Bons sonhos.


End file.
